


I miss you

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Day 16, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Fictober 2020, Friendship, October Prompt Challenge, Other, Platonic Relationships, Redemption, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “Tell me a lie,” Chad asked “Make me feel like nothing has changed. That we are still the children who made costumes for mice and birds.”Something to remind him of when things were easier.“... I love you.” Jane lied.And that was such a painful hit that it felt like a giant had thrown him into the air, straight for the highest mountain. Chad looked at her, surprised and inadvertently his hand clutched his heart.
Relationships: Chad Charming/Jane
Kudos: 23
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	I miss you

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

‘ _You should grow up already_.’ Audrey had told him ‘ _We can’t hide from. what our parents taught us was to be terrible people and act like we are the good guys in the story.’_

Chad didn’t understand. Ever since he had come to Auradon Prep, he had followed the rules and what was expected of a prince like him. Audrey had done the same. 

Until the VKs came along and changed everything. 

Suddenly what was right and good was questionable and terrible. Chad had seen how change could hurt others. Like Audrey. And he stayed by her side, looking to cheer her up and give her some of the good old days. But it was of no use. Or maybe, as Audrey had pointed out, by holding onto the past, they had just become corrupted. She had been the victim of magical manipulation and he had been unable to rescue her.

Now Audrey was chatting with pirates as if days ago she hadn’t judged what was different. As Auradon Prep had educated them to do. Now he was the stranger for bringing up the rules and old customs. Now Audrey was upset with him.

Chad had first lost Ben when he fell in love with Mal.

Now he was losing Audrey because of pirates.

Was it so bad to fight change?

“Here you are.”

Jane’s voice made him look up.

Another thing that he didn’t get used to. Because of his mother’s relationship with Jane’s, they had grown up together. Sweet little Jane. His little Jane who followed him from side to side. Now she was this beautiful girl, with fitted clothes, shiny hair, and makeup that highlighted her features provocatively and sweetly at the same time. His Jane, who was friends with the VK. His little Jane who now moved confidently among everyone, giving orders, and fearing nothing or anyone.

They all changed.

Even Jane.

In the past, she would have run to his side for him to defend her from what was different or terrifying.

Now she seemed fascinated by exactly that.

Chad had absolutely lost everything.

“What happens to you?” Jane rested her hands on her hips “Did you eat too much candy and now your stomach hurts?”

“No!” Chad crossed his arms and felt his cheeks puff “I’m not a kid anymore.”

She laughed and knelt in front of him.

“So, what are you doing here, away from the party? In a lonely corridor.”

Chad looked around and sighed.

“I was just resting.”

“Chad Charming? Taking a break from a party full of beautiful girls?” Jane searched his eyes “That is hard to believe.”

“Well, I find it hard to believe everything,” Chad confessed and looked at her reproachfully.

Even though it wasn’t her fault.

Even though Jane wasn’t to blame for anything.

“What?”

“Why is everyone celebrating? Why? Why is everything different?” Chad looked at her “Was it _that_ bad before? When was everything perfect and correct? “

“When was everything boring and predictable?” Jane reminded him and frowned, “When maybe you and other royalty had a bright future, but I was destined to be a minor character? Maybe from your story... And I didn’t have the option of a happy ending…” Jane sighed “You know?”

Chad looked down. The truth hurt. The truth was a reminder of how pathetic he was, and Chad felt frustrated.

“Now... villains have happy endings... and I’m just an idiot.”

“Oh, you are.” Jane accepted “And you don’t have a happy ending because you don’t accept the change. Because you don’t accept that everything was wrong before. Because you don’t want to see how privileged and comfortable you were before.” Jane took his hand “You don’t accept the damage this place did to you.”

“What…?”

“Chad, you were such a sweet boy. Do you remember when we helped the animals and put on a show for your mother with them?” Jane laughed “We built the stage and made the snacks and the costumes! We ruined my mother’s cape and your father’s best gloves. But the little animals looked adorable. And we had so much fun, remember?”

Chad looked down. The mixture of shame and nostalgic happiness was rare for him.

“We liked helping others… You wondered what would become of Lady Tremaine and her daughters. You wondered if you would have more family there.” Jane took him by the shoulders and shook him “And you got it! Their names are Dizzy and Anthony. But you didn’t want to meet them...”

“...they are from the island,” Chad repeated what he had been taught.

“You see? This place hurt us. This place destroyed the sweet child that you were. This place made me insecure and uncomfortable with myself. So yes…” Jane insisted “Yes, I have changed since the VKs arrived. And I want to keep changing. I want to be happy, Chad. Tell me…” She softened her voice “Don’t I have the right to be happy? To have my own happiness?”

He looked up guiltily. Chad wanted to tell her that yes, she had the right to be happy. Of course! The happiest girl in all Auradon. But the idea of Jane leaving his side, disappearing from his proximity it scared him. Jane had been around since the beginning and she was the only thing left from his past when things were better.

… Even though she no longer looked like the Jane he knew.

“Tell me a lie,” Chad asked “Make me feel like nothing has changed. That we are still the children who made costumes for mice and birds.”

Something to remind him of when things were easier.

Jane looked at him with disappointment.

“... I love you.” Jane lied.

And that was such a painful hit that it felt like a giant had thrown him into the air, straight for the highest mountain. Chad looked at her, surprised and inadvertently his hand clutched his heart.

“You don’t love me anymore?” Chad asked.

Jane had always been his constant. His sweet little Jane, the girl who hid behind him when something scary happened. Jane, who was part of his family, who laughed at his jokes. Jane. His Jane.

She released him and looked at the ground. The party was still alive and happy in the distance.

“I look at what you’ve become and…” Jane denied “I love the Chad from before. The one who agreed to be the princess when Ben and Audrey wanted to play the hero who rescued the princess from the dragon and Audrey wanted to be the dragon. I love the Chad who wasn’t ashamed to lie on the ground to talk to the mice. I love the Chad who lied to my mother and told her that it was he who broke the fine statuette so they wouldn’t scold me. I love the Chad who would hold my hand with the scary movies and promise me that if something bad happened he would protect me.” Jane looked at him “But this Chad? Who only hinders everyone? Who only criticizes the change? Who only cares about his happiness?”

She moved her face slowly. No. Jane didn’t love him.

“We have all changed... What about you?”

Jane got up and looked at him for a few seconds. The girl in front of him was not his sweet Jane. The girl in front of him was brave and strong, smart, and determined person.

“I miss you, Chad...”

She walked back to the party.

Further and further...

More and more distant...

Moving further away from the time when they played without thinking about how a prince or a fairy should behave. Every second further.

Chad got up and closed the distance between them. Before he knew it, he was hugging Jane from behind. His arms went around her waist. He clung to her smooth body. Chad buried his face in her hair, smelling the vanilla scent that was so typical of Jane.

“… Before, it was easy to know what my place was. Now I don’t know.” Chad confessed “And that scares me. For the first time in my life, I don’t know what to do.”

Jane turned her face, but he kept hidden. Ashamed of his weakness. Chad understood the roles had changed. Now he was hiding behind Jane.

“We were all scared. Ben, Lonnie, Audrey, and me. Everybody. But I’m here with you. You don’t have to do this alone.” Jane promised.

“Like old times?” Chad pulled away enough to look at her “Will you help me?”

Jane nodded.

“I’m your fairy, remember? I’m here to help and guide you.” Jane gave him her sweet smile. Like old times. “I was just hoping you wanted to start this way.”

He nodded strongly.

“I don’t want to lose you,” Chad confessed.

“My sweet prince, when having you seen a fairy giving up?” Jane turned and took his hands “Now, there is a dance you should attend, don’t you think?”

Chad laughed and nodded. He laced his fingers with Jane’s and let her guide him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
